


immortal Marco

by Wallpaint



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self Loathing, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallpaint/pseuds/Wallpaint
Summary: Marco is immortal who has been alive for eons as in before the void century and everything and how the four of the white-beards react when they find out.bold and slanted are thoughts in the memoryslanted is just memory
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. memory's 1/2

The Whitebeards were attacked by a rookie crew they won but they didn't notice that one of the guys on the crew kept staring and muttering under his breath in Marco’s direction. After all of the crew fell asleep Marco disappeared followed by Ace, Thatch, Izo, and White beard only to appear in a room quite like sunny's dining room except instead of a kitchen there was a wooden wall with a large TV, as well as instead of a dining table there were more armchairs and a coffee table, and there were no exits. As they all appeared at once they looked around in dazed bewilderment as they tried to piece together what the hell was going on another person appeared in the room with them and spoke, “ Now i'm sure you are all very confused as to what exactly is going on..”  
“Who are you? What do you hope to accomplish by doing this? Where are we? Why are we here? How did you do this?” Ace asked, speaking rapidly.  
“ As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. You are here to watch your beloved Marcos memories” he spat out Marco’s name as if it were a horrible curse,” Who I am and what I wish to accomplish is none of your business, child. As for how I did this I ate the memory memory devil fruit. Now all of you take a seat you shall not be allowed to leave until all important memories are viewed so i would get comfortable.” as they sat down Marco sighed and said in a tone expressing great dread, “ Listen what we are going to view is going to be very personal and it happened long ago don’t worry i'm OK now.” Ace, Thatch, Izo, and White beard looked at him in confusion. The TV clicked on and started showing memories.  
 _In his late twenties-early thirties Marco went to his garden and saw a strange looking fruit **“Oh it must be a misshapen fruit of mine on matter nothing in this garden could harm me. I grew it all myself after all**.``_  
“Hey we can hear his thoughts,”Ace piped in.  
 _He took the strange fruit in his hand and headed inside. He decided to make a pie. He took a strange looking fruit and cut it up to prepare a pie. He then put it in the oven and when it had cooled down enough he ate a slice. He choked it down looking as though he nearly died._  
End of first memory  
“That's how you ate your devil fruit Marco!” exclaimed Thatch  
“ Unfortunately yes that is how I ate my devil fruit yoi” deadpanned Marco  
“But your oven looks completely different from the ones in the time you have been alive if you didn't lie about your age.’’ remarked Izo  
“It was a different time yoi,” replied Marco  
“ You had a garden Marco” a slightly amused Whitebeard asked his son.  
“ It was a long time ago Pops” He responded

 _He was walking down the street and saw this lovely young man getting harassed in the alleyway. “I have to help him of course” he thought as he ran in that direction but as he finally arrived to see the assaulter's on the ground passed out. “Hello sir my name is {unknown} are you alright?”_  
 _“ Yeah I'm good, I didn't need any help and still don't” the handsome young man who had mid neck length black hair with freckles splattered across his face replied._  
 _“ Terribly sorry to assume someone getting attacked in the ally way might require some help.” He responded with a tone dripped in sarcasm. “ He looks familiar I should ask him if I know him”_  
 _“ You look quite familiar and have by chance met before?” he inquired._  
 _“ Hey your right you do look familiar.” The black haired beauty replied “ Oh are you that guy who tends to his garden at 5:00 pm sharp everyday!”_  
 _“ That would be me and you are the young man who finds ways to linger for 5-10 minutes as I tend to my garden.” He replied_  
 _The freckled faced man flushed up to his ear inadvertently drawing attention to his strong jawline and freckles._  
 _“ If I may ask what is your name?” I requested._  
 _The young man hesitated then obliged my request, “ My name is {unknown} nice to formally meet even if the circumstances were less than ideal.”_  
 _“ If you want you could come help me tend to my garden today.” He offered **“Please say yes”**_  
 _You know I would like that.” the cute man smiled and clasped his hand as we headed back to his house._  
 _That is how they met they would soon wed._  
“ Hey he looked a lot like me.” Ace casually said.


	2. 3-4 memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be descriptions of violence and panic attacks in this chapter if you are uncomfortable with these topics i suggest you skip the first bout of slanted text.  
> If you have experienced either of these things please tell me if I got something wrong I would really be grateful for the help.

“ Hey he looked a lot like me.” Ace casually said. ****

“ Why couldn’t we hear your name’s in the memory?” asked Izo.

“ If I have to guess it is because I don’t remember their names.” Marco replied flatly.

“ But we couldn’t hear your name Marco.” Ace replied to Marco’s answer.

“ Honestly Marco wasn’t always my name and I can’t remember what I used to be called anymore.” Marco spoke.

“What happened to him Marco?” Whitebeard inquired.

“ He died a long time ago Pops. Now let's move onto the next memory.” was the answer Marco replied with. 

_He as well as the young man were taking bites of a birthday cake with the name blurred out._

_“ Happy 30th birthday old man” the blacked haired beauty fondly said._

_“ Yeah yeah you brat.” He replied dryly._

_“ Hey, I'm not a brat you're just bitter.” He said childishly. After they finished their cake they cleaned up and headed out to their garden to tend to the plants. When someone asked him to come over to the sidewalk and he did. The man took a gun out and pointed it at him and said, “ If you don’t hand over all your valuables right now I will shoot._

_“ Ok Ok {unknown} go into the house.” He started to say but was interrupted by the gun going off ripping in and out of his chest straight through his heart as the bullet passed through his chest he couldn’t feel anything but after a second a white hot burning sensation raced throughout his body. As he fell to the ground he distantly heard muted screams his vision started to blur. When he opened his eyes after a few seconds he looked down only to see the bullet wound was no longer there, not even a scar was left behind. He started to panic. He could feel his heart rate quickening with every beat, his body overheating, he started to hyperventilate, his vision blurred over with tears, he was shaking and felt clammy. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe and every breath felt so small, he couldn’t think sitting on the sidewalk surrounded in a puddle of his own blood, the world around him started to distort, his hearing went out. As he began to calm down he noticed that his lover was leaning over him telling him that it’s ok, that he’s alive somehow. He noticed the tears streaming down his angelic face._

_Memory 3 end_

Everybody excluding Marco had gone pale seeing one of their own so close to death.

“ Who does he think he is trying to hurt you? I’m gonna kill him’’ seethed Ace

“ Not that I’m not glad but how did you survive that?” Thatch asked shakily.

“ It was the devil fruit that saved my life.” answered Marco emotionless. Ace then quickly hugged him “ I'm so glad you didn’t die Marco.” he whispered into Marco’s ear.

“We should move onto the next memory now.” spoke a slightly flushed Marco.

_ They were sitting in the living room when Marco asked his lover, “ What happened after I got shot I can’t recall?” _

_ “ Well after he shot you you fell back and the guy that shot you dropped the gun and I realized there was no way you could have survived that so I lunged at him and knocked him out. Then when I turned towards you and you were healed so I started to try and wake you but when you woke up you took one look at yourself and had a panic attack. As I was trying to calm you down the police arrested the shooter and I helped you get inside. They agreed to leave us alone because there is video recording what happened. Now what I am wondering is how are you ok?” replied the young man to his loved one’s question. _

_ “ I’m not sure how I survived. My best guess is that the strange fruit I ate was a devil fruit and gave me healing powers so I can’t die. So I’m potentially immortal until I die of old age.” _

_ “ And you're sure that's the most reasonable explanation we have,” he remarked teasingly. _

_ “Well it’s all I got at the moment,” He snarked back. _

“ You guys seem super chill about the immortal thing,’’ Izo commented.

“At that point we were clinging on to our sense humor to distract ourselves from the weirdness that was going on,” Marco stated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped the first memory and want a short summary here is what happened  
> Marco turned 30  
> Marco was shot then healed after a few seconds  
> Macro then had a panic attack  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

_ He and his lover stood in front of two graves with the name removed. He was clinging on to his black haired lover as if he was the only thing keeping him alive.  _

_ “They’re gone.” He choked between sobs. His lover only held him closer to him. _

_ “ I don’t know what I’m gonna do without them with me?” He asked despairingly. _

_ “Tell me about them. Tell me the good things.” His lover softly demanded.  _

_ “Well when I was younger they would tell me that when i grew up i would find myself and that they hoped to be there with me when that time came.” As Marco said that he got visibly more numb to the world around him as if reliving that time. As the day went on he told his spouse stories of his childhood, stories of his parents, stories of the good times starting the slow process of grieving. They spent hours sitting in front of these graves telling stories of people and events long since passed. They stayed there till dusk. They then returned home hand in hand.  _

When the scene ended it was silent in the room. All the crew members excluding Marco were silent in empathy for their crewmate.

“ Don't feel bad it was a long time ago I can barely remember them anyway. We should move on to the next memory.” Marco said with a mask of apathy.

“ Well if you're sure that you don't want to talk then I won't force you but know that you can tell me anything.” Whitebeard expressed caringly. 

“Yeah of course.” marcos said in reply as the next memory began.

_ He once again was sitting by a grave this time in solitude. He began to speak to the unmarked grave, “ I wish this had lasted longer my dear, it's a shame that you had to go but at least you were here. I'm glad that it was quick that it was painless. My only wish is to be with you in death so we may never part. I can’t believe it's been two years since I last saw you my love. Anyhow I wanted to tell you that I missed you my dear. Because even with our 70 years of love filled memories I still yearn to be near you. I brought you something as usual. I hope that you like it, my darling.” he reached down to set a single Orange Agate with the words, To the only one I have ever loved, my soulmate, hand carved into it.  _ _ “ I best get going my love.” With those words he began to walk away. _

“That was really sweet, sad of course but sweet.” Thatch softly acknowledged. All participants silently agreed. 


End file.
